


you're a chance-taker, heart-breaker, got me wrapped around your finger

by dracometria



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Actor Huening Kai, Confessions, Jealous Choi Soobin, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Practice Kissing, Wingman Choi Yeonjun, sookai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracometria/pseuds/dracometria
Summary: Soobin thinks he's just being helpful when he agrees to practice kissing with Kai.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 25
Kudos: 209





	you're a chance-taker, heart-breaker, got me wrapped around your finger

**Author's Note:**

> based off of that one got7 idol room episode where jinyoung said he practiced his kissing scenes for his drama with jackson
> 
> everyone aged up one-two years, to accommodate some time for growth for kai to get a lead role in a drama
> 
> initially projected to be at 2k-2.7k but it ran on i guess ٩( ᐛ )و alternative title: fifteen minutes of weakness

Kai chews his lip as he looks at his pros and cons list. Taehyun said it’s helpful to visualize, but he’s still stuck.

_Best member to practice kissing with for Reply 2002_

**Yeonjun**

Pros: good at kissing

Cons: will make fun of me if I suck (๑◕︵◕๑)

**Soobin**

Pros: nice gum

Cons: 

**Beomgyu**

Pros: ??? at kissing

Cons: might hit me for asking ( ≧Д≦)

**Taehyun**

Pros: will help me

Cons: hasn’t kissed anyone before either (つ﹏<)･ﾟ｡

Kai thinks his best bet is probably with Yeonjun, even if it’ll be a little embarrassing for him. It’s Soobin who walks in the studio as he’s debating his options, though. 

“Kai-ya? Why are you still here?” 

Kai looks up, and he can’t help but want to tease his leader. “Wanna kiss?” 

Soobin visibly startles. “Why?” he asks suspiciously after he recovers. Kai raises an eyebrow, noting that the answer isn’t a “no”. He waves his list. 

“I need to find someone to practice kissing with,” he says airily. He scrunches his nose. “I don’t want to do more than one take, even if it’s with Yuna-ssi.” 

“Right now?”

“Yup.”

Soobin doesn’t contemplate for long before he sits down next to him. “For your drama? I can help, then. You haven’t kissed anyone before, right?” 

Kai shakes his head. “No.” He leans back into the couch thoughtfully. “Soobinie-hyung being my first kiss...just say that you’re my gum already.” 

Soobin rolls his eyes, but then he looks softly at Kai. “It’s a shame you don’t have the choice to wait until after your first kiss. It’s important to a lot of people.” 

Kai cocks his head. “Do you remember yours?” 

Soobin nods. “It was okay. I was really nervous.” 

“I’m not nervous right now,” Kai points out. 

“That might be because I’m your hyung, not your crush,” he retorts dryly as he tilts Kai’s chin towards him. Kai thinks Soobin is just going to lean in and kiss him, but instead, he brushes a thumb over Kai’s lips instead. His gaze is gentle. “Are you sure?” 

Kai nods, reasoning to himself that the small shiver he felt isn’t nervousness but anticipation. Soobin kisses him with his eyes closed, and Kai means to keep his eyes open to observe, but they flutter shut in response to Soobin’s warm lips against his. He files that fact away in his mental notes. 

Kai lets himself be kissed for a few moments before tentatively pressing back and mimicking Soobin’s movements. Kissing Soobin is...pleasant. It feels better than he thought it would, actually. It seems that practicing wouldn’t be so bad after all. 

Soobin pulls back too soon, and Kai already feels strangely bereft.

“‘M not done,” Kai whines, chasing down the remaining distance to press their lips together again. “Gonna have to do way more than this,” he says in between kisses, eagerly exploring the new sensations. 

“You’re being mouthy,” Soobin murmurs against his lips, but then he does something with his tongue that makes Kai shiver. 

“You’re gonna teach me how to do that, right?” 

Soobin pulls back slightly, close enough to easily initiate another kiss but far enough so that Kai wouldn’t be able to do it for him. _He learns fast._ Soobin isn’t surprised, but he doesn’t feel like giving Kai the satisfaction of knowing just yet. 

“You talk too much,” he scolds, swallowing when Kai swipes a tongue over his bottom lip and peers at him through his lashes, eyes half-lidded in expectation. “Ask me questions when we’re ‘done’.” 

The _look_ that Kai gives him is why he’s so heavily demanded in the acting industry; his expressions are a work of art. That, and objectively speaking, Kai is probably the most attractive person Soobin knows, which is why none of them were surprised when he’s the first in the group to land a lead role.

“Done” ends up being half an hour later with Kai underneath him in a fairly compromising position. Soobin didn’t anticipate how addicting kissing Kai would be, and because the younger is a fast learner, they progress rather quickly. Soobin doubts Kai would be using _tongue_ on live broadcast, but he had insisted, and Soobin has never been in the habit to refuse him (unfortunately). Honestly the last portion of that half hour ventured close to making out, so he’s glad for the interruption when it comes in the form of Beomgyu texting them that he was coming to the studio in ten minutes. He’s mildly concerned that he enjoyed kissing Kai far more than what he personally deemed appropriate (considering the situation wasn’t exactly appropriate to begin with), but he compartmentalizes that tidbit to unpack later. 

Kai sits up and glances dazedly at him, lips red and kissed out. 

He looks irresistible. Soobin suddenly becomes very interested in his phone.

“I may have to reassess my list,” Kai mutters.

“What list?” 

Kai throws a folded up piece of paper at him. Soobin laughs when he opens it. 

“Ya, you didn’t even put anything in my cons?” 

“I wasn’t finished,” Kai pouted. 

“Let’s say I believe you,” Soobin teases, slinging an arm affectionately around his shoulder. “Let’s go get something to eat.” 

Kai hums in agreement.

“Malatang?” 

“Sure.” 

* * *

To say Soobin is surprised when Kai waltzes into the empty studio and deposits himself into his lap is a massive understatement.

“We made a mistake,” Kai announces. Soobin furrows his brows in confusion. He can’t help but arrive at the worst possible conclusion.

“What do you mean?” 

After a few moments, Kai seems satisfied enough with the dramatic tension to continue. “When we practiced the other day, we forgot that I would be the taller one. Yuna-ssi is tiny.” 

“Okay,” Soobin says slowly as the “mistake” becomes clear. He shifts Kai until he’s properly straddling him; it’s difficult, because Kai is like 90 percent legs. “You know you’re not as small as you used to be, right?” 

Kai shrugs. “You can help me still, right?” 

Soobin looks pointedly at Kai in his lap. “I guess.” 

Kai becomes uncharacteristically shy, chewing on his lip as he mumbles, “I can go ask someone else—”

“It’s fine,” Soobin says, quicker than he would have liked. The thought of Kai kissing the other members makes him feel uncomfortable. “Happy to...help.” He must have had an odd look on his face, because Kai laughs, and he loosens up visibly. 

“Okay,” Kai breathes, and they waste no time, coming together like magnets, lips meeting familiarly. 

Soobin half wishes it didn’t feel so natural, half wishes they didn’t have such good chemistry—there’s a part of him that keeps reminding himself that he’s not supposed to enjoy it this much and that the kissing is supposed to be largely educational. 

He ignores that part when Kai teases his mouth open, already more confident from the small amount of experience he had. Soobin wants to say he regrets teaching Kai how to use his tongue, but then he would be a liar. 

He anchors Kai down with hands on either side of his waist, making Kai tighten his grip on his shoulders. Their lips slide easily against each other, and Soobin returns Kai’s earlier teasing by licking into his mouth and lightly sucking on his tongue—the younger tastes faintly of fresh fruit. Everything feels a bit different with Kai perched on his lap, pinning his legs down with a very _present_ weight. Kai shifts on top of him, and Soobin feels heat twist in his stomach; he promptly labels the feeling as dangerous. 

Kai pouts when Soobin breaks away, looking so endearing that he brushes a thumb playfully over the younger’s lower lip. 

“This isn’t right either,” Soobin says, trying to stall but knowing he can’t do so for long. “If I’m Yuna-ssi in this situation,” Soobin rolls his eyes when Kai giggles, “Then wouldn’t I have my arms around your shoulders?” Soobin scrunches his nose. “How exactly are you two kissing?” It’s odd to think that their youngest is going to be on TV, reenacting every fangirl’s (and to be honest, fanboy’s as well) dream. 

“I guess all those dramas you watch paid off.” Kai grins, grabbing Soobin’s arms and lifting them until they’re over his shoulder, bringing them a little closer than before. “Wait, what do I do with my hands? You know the script just says ‘kiss scene’, right?” 

Soobin snorts, not surprised. “You can put it behind, like this,” he moves Kai’s hand to the back of his head, “To help guide.” He lets his arm drop back down to Kai’s shoulder, and everything suddenly feels too intimate. Judging by the way Kai swallows, he feels the same—but, as typical of him, he bulldozes through the awkwardness the only way he knows how to: forward. He kisses Soobin again, but even he can’t stay entirely unaffected by the atmosphere, because he kisses a bit more shyly, a bit more tentatively, and in all honesty, this is the type of kiss that would probably work the best for the scene he had to film. Soobin carefully kisses him back, soft and tender, grateful that between his too-long arms and Kai’s hand at the back of his head instead of somewhere else, there’s plenty of space between their bodies. They’re not pressed together as tightly as before, which is a godsend to Soobin’s control.

When they part a few minutes later, Kai is blushing, eyes wide and lips glistening. 

Soobin raises an eyebrow. His cheeks feel a bit warm too. “Well?” 

Kai is still for a moment before he scrambles off of Soobin’s lap. He clears his throat, obviously avoiding the leader’s inquisitive gaze as he gives him a quick head pat. “Thanks for helping me, hyung. I’ll see you at the dorm.” 

Soobin blinks, and the younger is gone just as suddenly as he’d arrived. 

He runs a hand through his hair. He didn’t mind…”helping”, so to speak, but the last thing he wants is for it to impact their relationship negatively. He hadn’t thought it was a big deal before, but Soobin knows himself well enough to admit that Kai will become a distraction to him if he lets things continue. 

_Maybe he’s had enough practice,_ Soobin thinks hopefully. 

* * *

He was wrong to hope. 

(Or maybe, just this time, it wasn’t his fault, because how could he expect to be dragged into the single’s bathroom during their break, the lock barely having time to click before his back is pushed against the door, a pair of warm lips meeting his eagerly.)

He opens his mouth, intending to speak, but really all that does is allow Kai to slip his tongue in to do all sorts of wicked things, and his heart pounds, because this is so _inappropriate_ and they’re still in the middle of their shoot—

but then Kai pulls on his tie and hums appreciatively as his fingers skim over Soobin’s torso—the thin white dress shirt doing nothing to dull the almost ticklish sensation. 

Soobin wants to thread his fingers through Kai’s hair and _pull,_ but he knows it’s been styled to perfection and that it would be extremely noticeable if he messed any of it up. He settles for grasping Kai by his hip, though the chains that Kai is wearing for his latest “bad boy” concept digs into the palms of his hands. 

Soobin is grateful that it’s Kai pressing him against the door and not the other way around; he’s grateful for the way the younger is still holding onto his tie, allowing for some degree of separation. It at least reminds him that Kai is the one who started it.

Kai really can be the embodiment of a tornado, touching down without any warning and wreaking havoc to anyone in his path before disappearing as quickly as he’d arrived. Soobin guesses he happens to be in that pathway of destruction and debated whether or not he regrets putting himself there.

“Good practice,” Kai says breathily as he straightens Soobin’s tie.

Soobin can still feel the indents when he curves his nails into the palm of his hands.

* * *

“Practice” takes place seemingly anytime and anywhere, though Soobin gets good at predicting Kai’s intentions, particularly when they’re alone or have individual schedules (nevermind that he was caught unaware just yesterday in the walk-in closet). 

“You’re filming tomorrow, right?” Soobin asks casually, untangling his hand from Kai’s hair.

“Yup!”

“We can stop then,” Soobin says, “Since you won’t need it anymore.”

Kai looks at him indecipherably for a few moments before grinning.

“Thanks Soobinie-hyung. How should I repay you?”

_By not making me fall for you._

“Snacks for at least a month,” he says instead.

“Easy~” Kai grins and gives him one last kiss, a short peck on the lips that shouldn’t have meant anything, but it lingers in Soobin’s thoughts anyway.

* * *

_One shot, one kill._

The director was majorly impressed, and Yuna, maybe a little more so.

“No one would be able to tell that you’re a rookie, Huening-ssi. You had a bit of practice?” the director jokes.

“Maybe,” Kai jokes back. Still, they’re high praises, and it’s all partially due to Soobin’s help, so there’s a bounce in his step when he pops into the studio to tell him.

“She actually said that?” Soobin asks, smirking at the irony.

“Mhm.” It feels weird to be so close to Soobin, his head against his shoulder, and not be able to kiss him. Even though they’d more or less returned to “normal”, something feels missing.

Kai kind of wants to kiss him anyway, frowning slightly when he realizes he no longer has an excuse for feeling that way.

_Maybe Soobinie is just really good at kissing, and I’m missing that?_

No matter how he looks at it, Soobin isn’t the type of person to be into casual kissing, even if Kai offered. He doesn’t even think he cares about kissing unless it’s with Soobin, with Yuna, he had wanted to get it over as quickly as possible. Maybe it’s because she’s an acquaintance?

Why isn’t he satisfied with what he has with Soobin right now?

His frown deepens as he plays with the end of Soobin’s sleeve. He’ll have to ask Yeonjun about this. He would know.

Soobin’s soft voice cuts through his thoughts. “What’s wrong?” 

Kai jumps and drops Soobin’s sleeve. “Nothing,” he says, “I think. I’m going to talk to Jjunie-hyung later.” He thinks there’s a brief flash of hurt that flits through Soobin’s face, but it’s likely because most of the time, it’s Soobin who Kai comes to with his problems. Well, it can’t be helped this time.

“Okay, talk to me after?” 

Kai pats him on the thigh. “Mhm.”

_Probably not, hyung._

* * *

“Hyung, I need you to kiss me right now.”

Yeonjun blanches. He knew it, the last week had been too peaceful.

“I—what—”

“I need to figure out something.” Kai taps his foot impatiently. 

“I thought you were...you know, with Soobin…?” 

Kai furrows his brows together. “I was what with Soobin?” 

Yeonjun sighs in exasperation. “You two aren’t good at being sneaky, you know? We were giving you space.” 

“We weren’t really trying to be sneaky,” Kai says honestly, “It just made more sense to do it when nobody was around.”

Yeonjun chokes. “Do _what?_ ”

“Soobinie-hyung was helping me practice for my kiss scene. I wanted to ask you first, but hyung came into the studio when I was still deciding, so he helped me out instead.” 

“So you practiced kissing with Soobin,” Yeonjun deadpans. Kai nods, and the older pushes a heavy palm against his forehead.

“You two amaze me…” 

Kai pouts. “Well? Can you help? Because I’m asking Beomie-hyung next.” (Who was he kidding, none of his hyungs were able to refuse him.)

“I’ll do it,” Yeonjun says a little too quickly. Kai raises an eyebrow—well, Yeonjun is helping him out this time, so he won’t say anything. 

It’s a quick affair—Kai pulls away not more than ten seconds after with a frustrated look on his face. Yeonjun is good at kissing though, like he thought.

Yeonjun’s pride is a little stung—he’s not used to people looking dissatisfied after he kisses them, but he more or less knows the issue at hand due to living with these two idiots.

“You’re wondering why you still want to kiss Soobin?” 

Kai looks at him with surprise. “Yeah,” he says tentatively, “How did you know, Jjunie-hyung?”

Yeonjun just _knows_ he’s going to have to have the same respective conversation with Soobin. He holds up his fingers and starts ticking them off one by one.

“You want to spend time with him whenever you can.” 

“Yes…”

“You like talking to him, because you two do that stupid thing where you stay up too late just talking with each other.”

“Hyung—”

“Say yes or no.”

“...Yes.”

“You think he’s attractive.”

Kai flushes. “Um…” 

“I’ll take that as a yes. You think about him a lot.” 

“Yes? I kind of have to—”

“You think of ways on how to make him happy,” Yeonjun interrupts softly, “And you want him to be happy all the time.” 

“Yes.”

Yeonjun sees the gears in Kai’s head turning.

“Fuck,” Kai finally says, and it’s totally Yeonjun’s fault that their maknae is starting to curse. Soobin is going to kill him.

“Yeah, you’re kind of done for, kiddo,” Yeonjun says, clapping him on the shoulder. “If it makes you feel any better, I’m sure he feels the same way.” 

For the first time in a long time, Kai looks unsure.

“I don’t know about that.”

See what he meant when he said he would need to have the same conversation with Soobin? Ah, being the eldest did have its responsibilities.

* * *

Soobin is jealous.

It’s not hard to arrive at the conclusion after Kai sends him a snippet of the footage—technically illegal, but the director had a soft spot for him _(who doesn’t?)._

He’s not sure how he expected to feel when he’s finished with watching the scene. Proud? Happy? Like he was watching Kai grow up, all too fast? 

Not jealous.

Being jealous never crossed his mind until now. Then again, being jealous had never really been an option, either. 

It’s an unsettling feeling. Soobin doesn’t consider himself a possessive person, and Kai isn’t his _(Or anyone else’s,_ his mind adds unhelpfully.) He’s uncomfortable to the point where he considers exercise as an outlet for his frustration, but he quickly changes his mind; he’ll just get on his laptop to play video games. Video games are a much easier way to de-stress.

Except on the way to his room he sees Yeonjun and Kai at the end of the hallway, pressed against each other and unmistakably—

Exercise it is.

* * *

_(He’s reeling from the shock.)_

* * *

It’s nice to be able to go through his routine without thinking, the burn in his lungs and limbs finally a welcome ache. When all he has to think about is the way he breathes, in and out, one and two.

* * *

He showers at the gym because he doesn’t want to run into anyone back at the dorm. Ironically, that’s exactly what makes him bump into Kai, since he wasn’t expecting anyone in the gym at this time. 

“Hyung,” Kai says, eyes large. “What are you doing here? Who forced you to go?” 

_You…?_

“Just felt like it,” Soobin says tiredly, regretting it already. Tomorrow is gonna suck. “Don’t you usually go in the morning with Hyunie?” 

“He had another schedule, so I slept in,” Kai says sheepishly. “Really though, why are you here?” 

Soobin doesn’t know what happened. 

Maybe it’s the soft glow of the sunset through the glass windows that makes Kai look more ethereal and beautiful—if that’s even possible, because surely Kai is stretching the limits on how attractive a human being could be.

Maybe it’s Kai’s plush lips, soft and pink and inviting, just like that sunset.

Maybe it’s the way his heart beats loudly in the silence of the empty gym. 

Maybe it’s the way Kai’s gaze tracks his. 

Maybe it’s the way Kai steps forward, although it’s Soobin who finally makes the distance between them disappear, 

it’s Soobin who contradicts himself, one hand placed against the small of Kai’s back as he drops his bag so he can wind the other in the younger’s hair. 

It’s Soobin who brushes their lips together, featherlight at first, once—twice—though it’s only seconds later when his shallow control breaks and he starts kissing Kai with reckless abandon, slanting their mouths together and reveling in how they fit perfectly, as always.

He’s fueled by jealousy, fueled by exhaustion, fueled by the feeling of Kai’s silky hair in between his fingers and the soft, responsive sounds the younger makes when Soobin trails kisses down his neck, tempted but not stupid enough to leave marks. Kai gasps quietly when Soobin sucks lightly on his sensitive skin, head still angled to the side by the older’s hand in his hair. 

“Don’t think you taught me this,” Kai says breathily, squirming slightly and sinking his teeth into his bottom lip in an attempt to stay quiet. There’s no one around, but it’s the principle. 

“I’ll be mad if you did it on national television,” Soobin murmurs, his warm breath slightly ticklish against his neck.

“Seems like you’re kind of mad already?” Kai says innocently, but the look in his eyes is perceptive as he peeks at Soobin from under his lashes. 

“When have I ever been mad at you?” 

“True.” Kai hums in consideration, then without any warning at all, sneaks his hands underneath Soobin’s shirt. 

His fingers are _ice cold._ Soobin muffles a curse against Kai’s skin and quickly wraps his hand around Kai’s delicate wrist.

“I know cold doesn’t bother you, but think of me too, please,” Soobin complains. He didn’t know how Kai manages to walk around the company building in just a thin tee and sweatpants when everyone else is layered up. 

“I do, a lot.”

Soobin doesn’t have much time to ruminate over what Kai means by that, because suddenly he’s flexing his fingers, and Soobin tenses in a whole different way.

“It’s kind of unfair how you can still have these when you barely exercise,” Kai says casually, as if he doesn’t have his hand flat against Soobin’s abs. 

Soobin helplessly lets go of Kai—he won’t be able to stop Kai from doing what he wants to, it seems—not that he wants him to stop.

Kai tilts his head, eyes half-lidded and too pretty for his own good. 

“Well? _Seonsaengnim?_ ” he teases.

Soobin is so monumentally fucked.

* * *

He should have offered an explanation instead of running away. He wants to say he kisses Kai due to a moment of weakness _(fifteen minutes of weakness, to be exact),_ wants to believe that maybe if he goes to sleep early, he can forget about the feeling of Kai’s lips against his neck and curious hands underneath his shirt. He should have put his foot down, admitted that he made a mistake, and accepted the fallout. 

Instead, what happens is that when Soobin says he has to go, Kai smiles shyly _(even though he’d been acting like anything but),_ letting his pinky briefly hook around Soobin’s larger one before raising his hand to wave him goodbye.

It would be a lie to say he lets himself be dazzled by Kai, it’s more accurate to say that he’s helpless against him, against _that_ smile, the one where if Kai asked for the moon, Soobin wouldn’t stop at just that, he’d pluck out all the stars for him too. 

He should have asked about Yeonjun.

He knows it’s him knocking on the door, but he burrows deeper underneath his blankets and feigns sleep. 

He doesn’t think he can talk to him, not tonight.

_(He’s being a terrible leader.)_

* * *

It’s too early.

Soobin faintly remembers Beomgyu pushing his toothbrush into his hand, but at some point he must have fallen asleep brushing, because Kai is shaking him awake, glass of water in his hands. His mouth tastes unsurprisingly of dry toothpaste, but his toothbrush is on the nightstand. 

“Soobinie-hyung, c’mon, it’s time to wake up.” 

Soobin sleepily accepts the glass of water, but instead of using it to rinse his mouth out, he just gulps it down. Kai scrunches his nose.

“That’s gross hyung,” he says as Soobin hands him back the glass. The second Kai sets it down, Soobin loops an arm around his waist— _so tiny_ —and drags him underneath the covers.

“Hyung?” Kai squeaks as Soobin traps him in the bed, one arm tight around his waist. 

“Ten more minutes,” Soobin mumbles, and _oh no,_ Kai can see exactly where this is going. 

“Just ten,” Kai allows, but he’s already relaxing comfortably against Soobin, head tucked underneath his chin, and he doesn’t even fight the lull of sleep.

* * *

Soobin wakes up with an armful of Kai, and he’s temporarily disoriented until he remembers the morning’s events.

He kind of hates how the sunlight streams perfectly through the window, bringing attention to Kai’s angelic sleeping face. He lets himself stare for a few seconds before reaching over the younger to get his phone off his nightstand. 

It’s nine forty in the morning. They were supposed to wake up two hours ago to film a short V LIVE at the mall, but there were a few texts from Yeonjun letting them know to just stay home. The latest text was oddly cryptic. 

**TXT YEONJUN**

Hey, rabbit

You should have plenty of time to talk with Ning Ning 

Soobin’s about to text back asking Yeonjun to explain himself when Kai stirs. 

“What time is it?” The younger yawns, stretching slightly before rebounding and cuddling closer to Soobin.

“Too late,” Soobin says, head bouncing back against the pillow. He turns towards the Kai. “I thought we learned not to send you to wake me up anymore.” 

“It wasn’t really my fault this time though,” Kai says seriously. “You kidnapped me.” 

Soobin snorts, pushing his index finger against Kai’s forehead. “And you couldn’t resist me when I was half-asleep?” 

“It’s hard to resist you at all,” the younger mumbles, though the way he suddenly raises a hand to cover his mouth suggests that maybe he hadn’t meant to say that out loud.

“What do you mean by that?” Soobin props himself up on his elbow.

“Hypothetically, hyung,” and Kai’s looking away now, unable to meet him in the eyes, “If I said I liked you—” 

“Then you wouldn’t have kissed Yeonjun-hyung.” God, he’s still so hung up on that. Soobin purses his lips. He doesn’t think Kai would play a prank like this, but things aren’t really making sense to him. 

Kai stiffens, his gaze snapping back to Soobin. “Did he tell you what we talked about?” 

“No, I just saw you in the hallway.” 

“It was only for like, five seconds Soobinie-hyung, to try to figure out why I missed kissing you.” Kai looks at him sharply. “Wait, is that why you kissed me at the gym?” 

Soobin bites his lip. “I was jealous.” 

“Would you have kissed me if that didn’t happen?” 

“Eventually,” Soobin admits, “When I stopped trying to convince myself I didn’t have feelings for you.” 

“Oh,” Kai breathes, eyes glittering dangerously, and before he knows it, Soobin is on his back again, the younger’s hands flat against his shoulders. “I think I would have kissed you before that,” Kai says with a smirk, and proceeds to do exactly as he said. 

Between the kisses, they manage a conversation, 

_“I like you, not hypothetically, hyung.”_

_“I’ve gathered.”_

_“You said it first, so I’ll count it as you confessing to me!”_

_“Ya, brat…”_

* * *

Between Soobin’s wordy apology text and Kai’s succinct _“Knock before you come in”,_ Yeonjun surmises their talk has been a success.

“Beomie,” he says mischievously, “Wouldn’t it be better if we just switched rooms?”

Beomgyu looks tempted, but resolutely shakes his head no. “Then we’ll never get any work done, Jjunie.” 

“Worth a shot.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/yourcutiekai) & [ask](https://curiouscat.me/dracometria) >3<♡
> 
> i started this draft more than a month ago and finally finished it these past few days! i am...working™ on the hp au >3<


End file.
